All You Need Is Elves
by Sagi-chan
Summary: The Reikai Tentai have a bone to pick with Koenma. They do it in song. And not very happily either. [one shot]


Disclaimer: The characters used do not belong to me. The song is a parody of another song (neither of which I own). I'm not quite sure who ownes them, but whoever it is, it isn't me. *sighs*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Alright, this is my Christmas gift to you all. Unless you don't celebrate Christmas, than it's a gift for whatever winter holiday you celebrate. I hope you enjoy, and that it makes you laugh. Let me know in a review.  
  
  
  
*blantent begging* Go read my other stuff too! It's good!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elves, elves, elves  
  
Elves, elves, elves  
  
Elves, elves, elves  
  
  
  
Koenma watched incredulously as his trusty group of Reikai Tentai (and their friends) trooped into his office, singing. Kuwabara was holding a boom-box over his shoulder; music was blasting so loud it was a wonder the boy wasn't deaf already.  
  
  
  
Hiei did not look happy, wearing a costume of red and green, complete with a dorky hat that was as pointy as his hair, and shoes that curled at the toes. In fact, the whole of the group was wearing the dorty outfits, and none of them looked happy.  
  
  
  
Except maybe Kuwabara because he and Yukina finally matched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eh..." Koenma said uncertainly. Maybe asking them to do his Holiday shopping wasn't the smartest of ideas... It seemed that they were about to give him a piece of his mind.  
  
  
  
"Santa doesn't shop at Toys-R-Us  
  
He doesn't have to fight the Christmas rush  
  
He's never out of stock with even  
  
The hottest toys and games."  
  
  
  
Strange, Kurama had a very nice singing voice. Too bad he looked very annoyed.  
  
  
  
"It's easy.  
  
Nothing in his sack he really made  
  
Nobody gets forgot on Christmas day  
  
So if you want to know how  
  
He gets it done in the knick of time  
  
It's easy"  
  
  
  
Kurama glowered at Yusuke, who was singing back up. The human didn't seem to notice, too caught up in his off-key singing.  
  
  
  
Koenma gulped, hoping that the glare wouldn't be turned onto him.  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves!" Kurama sang loudly, trying to cover up Yusuke's horrible singing.  
  
  
  
"That's us!" Botan, Yukina and Keiko chipped in.  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves!"  
  
  
  
Hiei glowered for a moment before adding: "the little people."  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves, love  
  
Elves are all you need."  
  
  
  
"All toys are made by elves." Yusuke said sagely, pointing to himself and his friends.  
  
  
  
Koenma began shaking in his shoes. There had to be a point to this.  
  
  
  
"There's nothing we can't make." Kuwabara added boastfully.  
  
  
  
Hiei glared heatedly at his boss. "Do you have any idea how hard it is, to make a 64 bit video system... OUT OF WOOD?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Oh-ho... let me tell ya, it aint easy." Yusuke said in answer to Hiei's question.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it." Hiei muttered.  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves  
  
All you need is elves."  
  
  
  
"We're non-union labor." Botan said, cutting into Kurama's song.  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves, love  
  
Elves are all you need.  
  
"There's nothing you can know, not much is known  
  
Cause no one's ever caught one in his home  
  
There's never really seen  
  
But that doesn't mean that they're make believe  
  
They're teensy."  
  
  
  
At just that moment, Kuwabara lost his balance, thanks to the huge boom-box on his shoulder and toppled into Hiei.  
  
  
  
"Hey, watch where you're stepping, you big freak!" Hiei shouted.  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves  
  
All you need is elves."  
  
  
  
"We're too short for space mountain." Yukina helpfully chipped in.  
  
  
  
"All you need is elves, love  
  
Elves are all you need."  
  
  
  
With the completely random song sung, Kurama ripped off his pointy hat and shoes and threw them at his boss and stomped out of the room, completely humiliated. The others were quick to follow.  
  
  
  
And Koenma sat stiffly in his chair. He had no idea what that was about, but now he had eight pointy hats and eight pairs of pointy shoes. Why couldn't he just get rid of those stupid things!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN And that is what you get when I listen to strange music. The tune is "All You Need Is Love". There was no real point to this, I just felt like writing it. Damn the plot bunnies. Happy Holidays.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review. 


End file.
